Excusas
by Sabaana
Summary: Porque el día más cursi del año es una buena excusa para hacer aquello que no nos animamos.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J.K Rowling.

_**Excusas.**_

La observa bailar, con su vestido moviéndose, su sonrisa ancha y su pelo revuelto. Una extraña sensación cálida lo recorre, ella parece feliz y disfruta al saberlo. Cuando llegó parecía nerviosa, sus movimientos rígidos, su sonrisa estática de compromiso. Estaba incómoda, claramente fuera de lugar. Quizás a causa del vino de elfo o quizás el pasar de los minutos fue disolviendo eso en su estómago que hacía que quisiera salir corriendo, su sonrisa muda a otra ancha y sincera y sus dientes blancos lo cautivan y su risa sobresale entre la música, las voces, las copas chocando.

Gira y vuelve al lugar mientras Neville la guía hacia otro paso. Es un bailarín nato, ya nadie lo discute, aunque Draco aun se pregunta cómo es que alguien tan torpe pueda moverse así. Se responde pensando en que la música y una mujer puedan ser un buen incentivo. Y es justo en ese instante en que nota su creciente deseo en que deje de tocarla, de hacerla sonreír en cada vuelta, de mantenerla lejos.

De nuevo esa sensación lo invade, la de los celos, la de la posesión. Y se sabe maldito. Porqué no puede explicar de otra manera la forma en que el destino se burla y lo castiga. Porque otra razón podría él acabar deseando más que a ninguna otra a la que en otro tiempo considero inferior, a ella que pertenece a la clase que sus antepasados despreciaron y le transmitieron su desprecio, a la de los ideales completamente diferentes a los de su estirpe. A veces cree que todo el daño que causó su familia, desde el primer Malfoy hasta él mismo, que todo el odio que generaron, es lo causante de que la historia se revirtiera, de que expiaran sus culpas. Y él, Draco Malfoy está pagando todo lo que le ha hecho, porque sufre al no tenerla, porque quiere todo lo que ella pueda darle y tal vez más, porque se sorprende imaginando un futuro que sabe no es para él, porque no puede imaginar una vida en la que ella no esté. Y eso lo hace débil, lo tortura, no lo deja dormir por las noches. Siendo lo peor sentirse un imbécil cada vez que ella está cerca, y comportarse como tal.

Quizás ayudaría que ella lo menospreciará, que jamás le dirigiera una palabra, una mirada, un mísero gesto. Entonces podría odiarla a la par de desearla, despreciarla en vez de admirarla. Pero no, otra vez, el maldito destino lo persigue. Porque ella se convirtió en su colega, su compañera en el Ministerio y fue metiéndose de a poquito en su vida, como nadie antes lo había hecho, y no pudo evitarlo porque simplemente nunca sospecho que podría pasarle algo así.

Es cierto que las cosas habían cambiando, que él mismo lo había hecho en muchos aspectos, que ahora intentaba redimirse, forjarse un camino alejado de la mayoría de las creencias con las que había sido criado. Pero nunca espero establecer relaciones cordiales con aquellos que alguna vez humilló o a quienes intentó amargarles la estadía en el colegio. Luego de la sorpresa entendió, que la madurez llegó de la mano de la guerra y cuando está terminó pocas cosas resultaban realmente importantes, como viejas rencillas escolares o en qué bando había luchado cada quién. Tampoco espero que Hermione se comportara como si nunca le hubiera dicho palabras ofensivas, ni hubieran discutido y sobretodo peleado en bandos contrarios. Ella le dijo una vez que él había cometido errores, pero no había lastimado intencionalmente a nadie y eso le bastaba. Él sabía que estaba equivocada, que mil y uno de sus actos cometidos en el pasado demostraban lo contrario, pero aún recuerda con horrible fascinación, la sensación cálida que se instaló en su pecho y lo hermosa que la encontró en ese momento.

Cruzado de brazos y con el rostro despreocupado en una esquina del salón, la observa dar vueltas por la atestada pista de baile. Si tan solo el vestido no fuera de ese rojo que acaba de descubrir que le fascina, si no ajustara su cintura, si no mostrara sus piernas, quizás podría prestar atención a algo más que a ella. Y podría relajarse un poco.

Decide alejarse para tomar aire y agradece estar tan cerca de las terrazas. Fuera, el frío lo sorprende, pero le gusta, siempre le ha gustado y de alguna forma lo calma, sintiéndose cómodo en él.

-0- -0-

Lo ha visto, claro que lo ha hecho. Su cuerpo reconoció el suyo aún antes de mirarlo, como si lo guiara hacia él, como la aguja de la brújula hacia el norte. Entre todas esas personas, aun con las pequeñas replicas de Cupido que revolotean el lugar, apuntando flechas que al llegar al objetivo se deshacen, aun entre el exceso de corazones rojos, lo ha visto. No lo ha saludado, sus amigos la acorralaron apenas llegó y luego Neville la arrastró hacia la pista. Tal vez así tenga que ser, esta noche no seguirá ningún orden, ningún patrón. Se prometió hacer todo aquello que realmente quisiera hacer. Si bien al comienzo se sentía incómoda, no significaba que no quisiera estar allí, solo se sentía extraña, le costaba salir de la rutina y hacer cosas que todos consideraban divertidas.

Pero ya no iba a ser así, no esta noche. Así lo decidió mientras se maquillaba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación. Porque la imagen que veía allí le gustaba. Porque se sentía liberada ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que él le inspiraba? La verdad es que casi nada, solo un par de meses y lo notó, las mejillas ardiendo, el corazón desbocado al notar su presencia, la maldita manía de sus ojos de mirar cada minuto hacia su puerta, la necesidad de que le sonriera, la curiosidad insana de saber todo sobre su vida. Pero tuvo que pasar mucho más tiempo para que lo aceptara sin mentirse. Le gustaba. Demasiado. Casi, casi que lo amaba ¿Casi? Si no fuera así ¿Por qué cada lunes necesitaba pasarse por su oficina cada vez que podía, para verlo, para olerlo? ¿Por qué se contagiaba de sus estados de ánimo, sintiéndose triste cada vez que Draco tenía la mirada vacía, esa tan parecida a la de los primeros días luego de la Batalla final? ¿Por qué toda su vida giraba en torno a él? ¡Por Merlín! Se supone que solo eran amigos. Y solo existe una explicación para la que esa palabra, amigos, duela tanto. Nada de _casi_.

Se sorprende al advertir que realmente lo disfruta, no finge, no cumple por amabilidad. Baila con Neville y lo disfruta. Gira y en cada vuelta sus ojos captan su cabello rubio, el azul de su camisa en el uno de los extremos del salón. Quizás ha enloquecido pero cree sentir su mirada, el suave cosquilleo en su nuca se lo indica. Es entonces cuando imagina que es con él con quien baila y se pregunta cómo es que nunca lo han hecho antes. Y el baile con Neville le sabe a poco. Ya no es esto lo que quiere. Y ya no hay cosquillas en su nuca. Gira rápidamente la cabeza en su búsqueda y no lo encuentra y casi sin darse cuenta, sabe lo que quiere.

¿De dónde han salido tantas personas? Casi no puede pasar entre ellas y no ayuda que la música sea tan divertida que hace que todos choquen con ella. Luego de que alguien pise sin nada de delicadeza una de sus pies, arremete sin amabilidad para hacerse paso entre la multitud, pensando en que Lavender tiene demasiados amigos.

-¿Por qué la prisa Granger?- esa voz siseante y socarrona es su marca, solo puede ser él. Voltea su rostro y lo ve cerca de la escalera que va a los jardines- ¿A quién hay que salvar?- dice mientras simula que levanta una ceja con curiosidad.

- Las frases ingeniosas de cierto huróncito que están dejando mucho que desear- le contesta con una media sonrisa, intentando ignorar el frío glacial que amenaza con meterse hasta sus huesos- Déjame decirte Malfoy, que estás perdiendo el toque.- declara con un falso tono preocupado.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con alguien, se te acaban contagiando algunas cosas.- su mirada la recorre y puede notar cada poro de su piel erizado por el cambio de ambiente.- Ya sabía yo que tanto Griffyndor iba a afectarme.- dice mientras se saca el saco.

Da tres pasos hacia ella y coloca el saco de su traje sobre los hombros. Ella enrójese de tal forma que ahora sus mejillas combinan a la perfección con su nariz y su vestido. Él le dedica una media sonrisa mientras frota sus brazos en un intento de darle calor.

-Ya lo estoy viendo Malfoy, una temporada más con nosotros y serás todo un caballero- la necesidad de tocarlo es tanta que apoya su mejilla sobre su pecho y al notar la rectitud en su cuerpo de un paso más y lo rodea con los brazos.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- cuestiona totalmente confundido y asombrado.

Ella se separa solo un poco y afirma- Lo que quiero- él solo niega con la cabeza y la rodea con un solo brazo.

- Como quieras-

No puede creer en que lo haya hecho, tocarlo sin tapujos ni restricciones, dar el gran paso. Y se siente estúpida, a sus veintitrés años debería ser capaz de hacer mucho más que eso sin siquiera inmutarse. Pero no es tan fácil para ella. Ahí está, toda sonrojada y temblando solo por abrazarlo. Pero se alegra tanto de haberlo hecho, es que entre sus brazos se siente tan bien, tan cómoda, tan calentita.

Sonríe como estúpida, lo sabe, mientras mira hacia el jardín preguntándose como algo puede ser tan bonito aun en invierno. Se desprende de sus brazos para tomar su mano, luego tira de ella para comenzar a descender las escaleras.

-¿Por qué escapaste de la fiesta?- interroga mirándolo de reojo.

- No lo hice- responde despreocupado, intentando comprender porque ella decidió pasar el limite tácitamente impuesto, tocándolo de esa manera, como si fuera algo común entre ellos.

- Draco, te conozco, no lo niegues.- le dice entre risas.

- Esta bien, lo reconozco. Para serte sincero, tantos corazones, parejas besándose y flechas estallando, pusieron límite a mi paciencia.- bueno, tan sincero no estaba siendo, pero no iba a decirle que no soportaba ver a otro hombre tocándola. No quería matarla de la impresión.- Necesitaba aire para intentar comprender como es que la mitad de esas personas están haciendo el ridículo, solo porque alguien, seguramente con fines comerciales, decidió que este maldito día fuera el Día de los Enamorados, quizás y hasta apuntó sin mirar el calendario. Es que, vamos, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que es parte de un negociado, para vender tarjetas, chocolates, amortentia y quien sabe que otra clase de cosas.- ¿Granger se estaba riendo?-

- ¿Realmente crees que no saben todo eso?- cuestiono incrédula- Por supuesto que el Día de los enamorados forma parte de un negocio, la mayoría de las festividades lo son. Pero no puedes pretender que dejen las costumbres por eso. El Día de los Enamorados es solo una excusa, Draco.

-Sabes Hermione, no estoy entendiendo tu punto- manifestó contrariado.

- Es algo obvio Draco. Es una excusa para que Lavender organice una fiesta y estemos todos invitados. Una excusa para que Luna pueda contar todas las historias que sepa relacionadas con este día y que las personas le crean. Porque este día es una excusa para creer. Es una excusa para que Ginny compre lencería erótica y Harry tome unas copas de más. Una excusa para que mi madre me pregunte cuando voy a conseguir un novio sin que parezca que se inmiscuye en mi vida y mencione como al pasar lo bueno que es Ron. – En este punto Draco frunce el ceño, como clara señal de desacuerdo- También lo es para Neville, que puede bailar toda la noche y para Pansy que puede presumir su mejor vestido. Una excusa para que las mujeres se vistan bonito, se perfumen y maquillen y para que los hombres se declaren. Una excusa para los que no tienen pareja se lamenten con dolor el no tenerlas, aunque tú los has dicho, es un día como cualquier otro ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-La mente de las personas funciona de una forma muy extraña ¿no crees? - Sonríe al ver la cara contrariada de ella.- Y entonces, Hermione ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- Su voz se volvió grave y la miraba fijamente.

Lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta, y al descubrir sus ojos sobre los suyos, siente de nuevo esa conexión, la que hace meses se da entre ellos cada vez que bajan un poco la guardia, cada vez que se permiten olvidar las razones por las que no es correcto.

- Es la excusa por la cual me permití ponerme este vestido, salir de casa sintiéndome bonita y bailar como si nadie estuviera mirando.

-Yo lo hacía- Interrumpió con voz profunda.

-Lo creas o no, pude notarlo cada segundo. ¿Tus ojos queman, sabes?- estaban de pie cerca de un árbol sin hojas, repleto de gotas congeladas y manzanas rojas. Hermione sintió el impulso de tocarlas, de intoxicarse con ellas, sabiendo que es exactamente así como se siente lo prohibido.- Y quizás sea la excusa para acercarme a ti, para ceder ante mis ganas de abrazarte- Se acerca hasta que casi se rozan.- ¿No es normal sabes? Jamás sentí nada igual por Harry o Ron, y eso me asusta. Quiero que seas mi amigo y lo eres. Pero también quiero algo más y he intentado ignorarlo sin lograrlo.-

Draco estaba fascinado, ella decía esas cosas, todo lo que él quería escuchar, con esa boca tan roja, el pelo revuelto y los ojos vidriosos. Alzó sus manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente con sus pulgares. Hermione no reaccionaba, aun seguía hablando y él solo sonreía.

-Me paso los días refrenado mis impulsos, y no solo los de tocarte, sino también los de sacarle los ojos a cada mujer que ose llevarse una de tus sonrisas, porque no sé si lo sabes Draco, pero son mías-

Lo miró horrorizada ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Merlín Hermione, el amor te vuelve idiota, pensó. Y se dio cuenta de su cercanía, de la mirada profunda que le dedicaba, de los roces delicados de sus dedos sobre su rostro y todo el miedo que sentía cuando hablaba, lo que hizo que contara lo que juró no decirle a nadie, mucho menos a él, desapareció en ese instante. Nada podía salir mal si Draco la miraba así. Su boca se llenó en una sonrisa, de la más sincera que tenía y él entendió la invitación a besarla. Sin más, labios y lenguas se reconocen y danzan, uno sobre el otro y las manos abrazan, aprietan, se aventuran por debajo de la ropa con disimulo, convirtiendo lo que en principio fue ternura en pasión, de esa que devora el frio y el pensamiento. Pronto, solo besos les saben a poco. Draco toma la iniciativa y allí, junto al árbol, se desaparecen.

-0- -0-

No puede dejar de pensar en lo impredecible de las cosas. Si bien intuía que Granger sentía cosas por él, jamás espero que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso, algo que agradecía, ya que la valentía no estaba entre sus atributos, ni mucho menos que terminarán en su cama. Había previsto que iba a gustarle estar de manera íntima con ella pero nunca pensó que tanto. Quizás imaginó que luego de hacerlo dejaría de encontrarla tan especial, pero ahí se encontraba, mirándola dormir, tomando nota de cada detalle, encontrándola perfecta. Definitivamente, estaba maldito.

-¿Sabes Hermione? Parece que para mí también el Día de los Enamorados, es un excusa.-le susurra suavemente mientras acaricia sus cabellos y se promete a si mismo que solo será tan cursi ese día, sabiendo que no debe prometerse cosas difíciles de cumplir.

* * *

><p><em>Originalmente, escribi este one-shot para el Reto "Día de los enamorados" y mi palabra era enamorados, pero antes de presentarlos descubrí que me pase en el límite de palabras, así que no participo, pero decidí subirlo igual.<em>

_Es lo primero que escribo que tiene un principio y un final, así que sepan entender_

_Dedicado a Almendroide y EggDupont por insistir para que participe. Gracias a ambas por ser tan buena compañía desde la distancia y sobretodo por leerlo, con su opinión ya me basta._

_Almendroide fue la genial beta de este pequeño delirio. Muchas gracias! Te adoro._


End file.
